Fighting Wind
by Lizzable-cat
Summary: My first fic. Its a love triangle between Shikamaru Temari And Deidara. Also with a celebration coming up and everyone on edge how will they make it? what will Temari do? will she betray her village or is there a new love for her.


Yea!! This is my first ever fic that I'm posting. Anyway. And the first one I ever wrote on my own. Btw there are spoilers because this is placed a year after shippuden or at least as far as I have seen which is episode 20.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

He was waiting for her by the gate, but he wasn't watching for her. That would be too troublesome. Instead he was staring at the clouds as they drifted lazily by. _Why is she always late? She leaves as soon as possible and arrives late. What a drag. _

As he was thinking these thoughts Temari came running up the road. "Sorry I'm late. I had som-"

Shikamaru turns away and starts heading towards the Hokage's office. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Don't you want to know why I'm late?" Temari questioned as she followed him. _It took me half an hour to come up with my excuse you could at least listen!!_

"Nope. I don't care."

_God I can't stand him sometimes. _Smacks him in the head with her fan. "You're an absolute jerk_ y_ou know that?"

Shikamaru was saved from replying as they walked into the building and ran into Naruto. "Hey guys! You're here again Temari?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Temari growled put in a bad mood by Shikamaru being . . . well Shikamaru.

"Nothing just that you don't seem to have a lif-" Naruto ducked as Temari tries to take his head off with her fan. "I'm just saying that's what it seems like gotta go." And with that Naruto disappears heading no doubt for the ramen shop.

Temari grumbles about how her life is so unfair and why does she have to have such jerks as friends as shikamaru leads her to Tsunade's office.

"Good you're here." Tsunade said as they walked into her office. "I'm sure you both know the fourth year of our peace treaty is coming up. I would like for you two to be in charge of the celebration plans. I've also enlisted the help of Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee, and Naruto. But I want you two to be the main planners. Orochimaru has been active lately and I don't want any accidents. Understand?"

"Yes hokage." _Man what a drag. Why do I get stuck with all the hard jobs? And with that group nothing will get done. Why can't I just watch the clouds?_

"Ok hokage I'll do my best. Come on."

She drags Shikamaru off to go find the others and call a meeting.

At The Meeting

"Ok everyone we have been selected to plan this year's treaty celebration. As you know this year it is to be held in the sand village. Shino you're in charge of a head count to find out how many people are coming from Konohagakure. Hinata I want you to work on the venders from Konohagakure. Rock lee I want you on crowd control. Shikamaru and I will work on security and I will also do the venders from Sunagakure. Any questions?"

"I will work my hardest. I promise you!" overenthusiastic Rock lee shouts.

"Ok anything else? No? Ok dismissed."

Shikamaru had watched the whole thing while leaning against the wall. He was bemused by the way that she took complete control. Not that he minded at all. Less work for him. _I really don't get her. But really I don't want to. Girls are always such a drag. It's easier without them._ As soon as the meeting was over he left to go watch the clouds.

_I'm glad that's over_ Temari thought. _I'll leave tomorrow for home. And for him._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Next Morning

"I knew you would leave early." Shikamaru said as Temari came out of her apartment.

"I have to go home. I have to work on everything and I can't do it here."

They were silent as they walked to the gate. The sun had barely come up making the clouds purple, pink and gold. Shikamaru saw this and was entranced by it. While Temari was lost in thought.

As they reached the gate Temari said a farewell and thanked Shikamaru. Then she walked off down the path.

Shikamaru was sad to see her go. Not that he would admit it to anyone. _Women are so troublesome but I wish she would have stayed longer._

As soon as she was out of view of the city someone jumped out of the bushes. "Finally there you are. I thought you said your visit would be quick?" said a shadowy figure with blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ch. 1 down. Please review. But no flame please, this is the first fic I've ever written.


End file.
